A semiconductor LED, such as a GaN LED, has an index of refraction (e.g., n=2.2-3.0 for GaN) that is much higher than that of air (n=about 1). By encapsulating the LED in a transparent material, such as silicone (n=1.4-1.76), having an intermediate index of refraction, the light extraction is significantly increased. The encapsulant also protects the semiconductor LED die. It is desirable to further increase the light extraction.
High power LEDs are now commonly used as flashes in small cameras, including cell phone cameras. The LEDs emit a white light. Such LEDs used as flashes are typically one or more GaN LED dies that emit blue light covered by a layer of yttrium aluminum oxide garnet (YAG) phosphor that emits a yellow-green light when energized by the blue light. The combination of the blue light leaking through the YAG phosphor and the yellow-green light produces white light.
The YAG phosphor coating on the LED appears yellow-green under white ambient light when the LED is off. Such a yellow-green color is generally not attractive and typically does not match well with the appearance of the camera. It is desirable to somehow eliminate the yellow-green color of the flash in its off state.